


Distorted Destinies

by BlueLegends



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: Astronema helped the astro rangers recover Zordon from Dark Specter's clutches but lost both her newly found brother and Ecliptor in the process. Now Karone finds herself leading the forces of good against the United Alliance as the red astro ranger.
Relationships: Andros/Ashley Hammond, Astronema | Karone/Zhane, Cassie Chan/Phantom Ranger
Kudos: 12





	Distorted Destinies

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. My newest story focusing on the Astro Rangers. Basically it's a Karone centric Au from the episode "The Rangers' Leap of Faith" onwards, where the rangers managed to save Zordon but Andros was killed.

Astronema hated the rangers with a burning passion. Her whole life, she'd been told by Ecliptor, Dark Specter and her various mentors how the rangers had ruined her life by destroying her family and the Alliance had taken her in, when she was an orphan.

She didn't remember her old name before Astronema or any information about where she lived or her family, except their faces and vague memories of playing with her brother for long hours and her mother scolding them over it.

She hated the rangers for taking her family away and starting her on a path of hatred and revenge.

Astronema massacred worlds and killed millions, never realising that her entire life had been a lie.

Despite what Andros thought, that hatred wasn't going to be replaced by love and honour. She'd just redirected her hate and anger towards the ones who truly deserved to be punished- Darkonda, Dark Specter and the rest of UAE.

She hated them and she hated lies and manipulation more.

She needed to find her own path. She wasn't the ideal sister Andros expected her to be from his childhood. Heck, she barely remembered what she was like at that age. But she refused to be a pawn for the Alliance anymore. She wasn't under some spell, but she was manipulated for years. She didn't forget what she'd learnt nor would she renounce her dark powers and her magic. She was trained to be Dark Spectre's heir for years and she'd use that against him.

She had forsaken Dark Specter and his legacy including the identity of Astronema but she needed to figure out what kind of person she is without his influence... She was now simply Karone, a blank slate and a new beginning.

* * *

Ashley was still, tears streaming down ger cheeks. She briefly registered Cassie hugging her and TJ, Carlos and Alpha sending out distress signals to other rangers as the Megaship took off. Unlike Andros, she hadn't trusted Astronema. She knew from experience, people didn't change overnight. The same woman who'd tried to kill them and destroy Earth continuously over the last few months wouldn't suddenly become a good samiratan even if she was Andros' long lost twin sister.

She was wrong. The mission was a success. They'd recovered Zordon but it was far from a victory.

The red astro morpher sat still on the empty command chair, which was usually occupied by Andros. Carlos and TJ had placed the tube in the center of the bridge and the wise sage was silently contemplating. Unlike them, Andros and Zhane had been personally trained by Zordon in addition to other mentors and veteran rangers before his capture by Specter.

Astronema stood in the corner, silently fuming and gripping the Wrath Staff tightly. Purple lightning flickered around her.

Ashley glared at her. It was all her fault. If they hadn't gone along with her idea, Andros would be still with them.

Ashley charged at her furiously. Astronema looked up at her, her eyes red and swollen, tears marring her makeup. At that moment, Ashley felt all her anger disappear. What was she thinking? Karone was in the same boat as them, even more so. She'd not only lost Andros but Ecliptor had stayed behind on that planet to stave off the quantrons and Dark Spectre himself after Astronema had struck down Darkonda.

It had all happened so fast. Seconds after they'd secured Zordon, Darkonda had arrived with Dark Spectre in tow, exposing Astronema as a traitor. After a short duel, the bounty hunter had defeated Andros and knocked him out of his morphed state. Before any of them could rush to his aid, Darkonda had stabbed him through the heart.

Astronema had unleashed an energy attack, which incinerated the kidnapper but the damage was done. With his last breath, Andros had passed on the red morpher to his sister.

Then Dark Specter had arrived and they had to retreat back to the MegaShip. TJ and Carlos were carrying Zordon's plasma tube while the girls were firing at the quantrons. Even with Ecliptor paving a way for them, they had to leave Andros' body in that planet. He didn't even get a proper funeral.

"Anything you want to say, yellow ranger?" Astronema croaked.

Ashley pulled her into a hug. Andros would have wanted them to accept his sister and take care of her. Karone returned the embrace, sobbing on her shoulder.

"It's not fair. I just got him back." She whispered.

"I know. We're going to avenge him and together we're going to bring down Dark Specter and his alliance. For Andros."

"For Andros."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and please review. :)


End file.
